


The Boy Behind A Mask

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Lincoln Loud is out school when he meets the new kid. The new kid steals Lincoln's heart. But what if Lincoln isn't brave enough to tell the new kid how he feels?





	1. Chapter 1

Lincoln Loud walks through the hallway. He had to to class.   
Then he remembered how he had a new x-box game coming in the mail. Lincoln kept dreaming about the game.

Suddenly, **THUD!**

Lincoln excaped his daydream to look at a kid on the floor.

"Ouch!" Said the kid in the heather hoodie. They had their hoodie over the face.

"Sorry." Lincoln said holding his hand out.

The kid grabbed Lincoln's hand and Lincoln pulled them up.

"Thanks," said the kid.

"Are you new here?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah."

There is an awkward silence.

"Well I have to go," the kid says walking away leaving Lincoln alone.


	2. They Stole Lincoln's Heart

The rest of the day, Lincoln couldn't stop thinking about the new kid.

In class the teacher said, "We have a new student." The teacher beckoned to someone in the back of the class room.

Lincoln saw the new kid walk up  to the front of the class room. This was the first time Lincoln got to see the new kid.  
The new kid had short blond hair with silverish-blue eyes.

The teacher asked, "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The new kid nodded. "My name is Rurik Romanov."

Rurik quickly flipped his hair out of his face.

Lincoln then thought, _oh damn, he's hot._

The teacher then said to Rurik, "Can you say something about yourself."

Rurik nodded. "I have four older sisters named: Rebekka, Radka, Rachael and Rose. I also have three younger sisters: Rasha, Rydder and Rilee."

"Do you have any brothers?" The teacher asked.

Rurik shook his head. "No."

"You may have a seat."

Rurik went back to his seat.

For the rest of the day Lincoln kept staring at home.

On the bus ride home Lincoln thought, _holy crap! I have a crush on a boy!_


	3. Lincoln's Crush

Lincoln ran up to his room. He was starstruck.

"Lincoln ran up stairs pretty quick," Lynn noted.

"Yeah that's not like him. He usually plays video games when he gets home," said Lola.

"Dudes, Lincoln left his package downstairs!" Said Luna holding a Amazon box.

"Do you think he's okay?" Lucy asked.

Leni shook her head. "We should go up stairs and see if he's okay."

They all agree.  
-a few minutes later outside of Lincoln's room-

"Lincoln can we come in?" Asked Lana.

"Sure!" Lincoln called, shoving a piece of paper under his pillow.

Within seconds, his sisters had burst through the door.

"Here dude," said Luna handing the Lincoln the Amazon box.

Lincoln took it and put it on his bed. "Thanks."

Luna smiled. "You're welcome, bro."

Luan looked at Lincoln. "Are you okay? You seem a little _off_."

"I'm okay guys. Trust me."

Lori saw part of a piece of paper sticking out from Lincoln's pillow. She pulled it out.

It read, 'L.L. & R.R.'.

Lori handed the paper to the other sisters.

"Who is R R?"

Lincoln's face turned red. "No-one."

"You have a crush on a girl don't you?" Lori asked.

Lincoln didn't respond.

"It's settled after dinner we're having a sibling meeting," said Lori ushering all of the sisters out.  
She handed the paper back to Lincoln, and left the room.

Lincoln shut the door and laid on his bed. "I should of hidden it better." He grumbled under his breath.


End file.
